


You Shouldn't Read While In Love

by smoonkramer



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Like 5 seconds, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders/Thomas Sanders, M/M, Mini part, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Morality | Patton Sanders/Thomas Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoonkramer/pseuds/smoonkramer
Summary: Patton sits in Logan's room while he is trying to read. Logan can't focus





	You Shouldn't Read While In Love

Patton came into my room and flopped onto my bed while I was reading another Agatha Christie novel. His appearance in my room was no surprise. Patton had become a frequent visitor to my room. He claimed my room is "comforting" and "relaxing". His visits have become so frequent that I decided it was unproductive to have him knock on my door and told him he could just walk in when he wanted to or found it imperative that he needed to come into my room.  I tired to focus on my book but Patton kept moving around making the blankets on the bad rustle. 

I looked up from my book and glanced at Patton from my desk chair. "Can you sit a little quieter?"

Patton shuffled up to the top of my bed and pulled out his phone nodding his head in response to my question. I looked back to my book and found my place and started to read again. I managed to progress another chapter before Patton once again distracted me. This time it was when he gasped. I looked up to him slightly annoyed. 

Patton turned his phone towards me to show a video of a small dog. "Puppy!"

"Yes, Patton, that is a small dog." I replied unsure how he can get so happy over a simple video of a small animal.

"It's so adorable!" Patton giggled looking back at his phone.

I turned back to my book to cry and read again. I read a few more chapters before looking up again to check to see if Patton was still in my room. I found him sitting on my bed his head tilted to the side into his hand while bitting his lip. I couldn't help but stare. After a minute or two Patton looked up at caught me staring at him.

"What?" Patton asked. "Did you ask me a question, I'm sorry if I di-"

"No," I replied running my hand through my hair. " Its just, how would you descibe one of those small dogs you love so much?"

"Cute?"

"You're just too damn cute."

Patton tilted his head to the side again in confusion.

"How you were sitting was just sort of cute and it distracted me from reading." I explained.

"Do you want me to leave?" Patton asked most likely worried he was irritating me.

"No," I replied. "Although you are distracting I don't mind you being here."

Patton gave me yet another confused look that resembled my own internal confusion to the words coming out of my mouth. I turned back to my book and tried to read again but my gaze just kept flickering back to Patton occasionally catching his eyes making my breath, metaphorically, get caught in my throat. I turned to Patton once again.

"How would you describe feeling of attraction?"

"What?" Patton responded seeming more confused than normal. " You wanna know more about love, teach? I thought you didn't wanna learn about emotions."

"Just humor me." I replied.

"Well, you feel like your stomach is full of butterflies whenever you're around them. You unknowingly want to be around them and for them to be good at something. They also make you really happy." Patton explained.

I prossessed all the new information given to me by Patton. "Can I do something drastic?"

"What do you mean by drastic?" Patton asked seeming slightly concerned.

" Something extremely if character and extreme."

"I guess."

I leaned in and put my hand on Patton's cheek as I continued to lean in and close my eyes. The metaphorical breath caught in my throat turned into metaphorical butterflies in my stomach as my lips connected with Patton's. When I pulled away both of us were gasping for breath.

"Wow," Patton whispered. " I wasn't expecting that."

"I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable."

Patton shook his head and leaned back in to kiss me. " The only lip I want from you is your lips  agaist mine."

All a sudden there was a gasp and Patton and myself looked up to find Virgil standing at my doorway. 

"I can come back later." Virgil murmured.

"No, it's fine, kiddo." Patton replied.

"I was gonna ask to come sit in here and clear my head but now I'm sort of wondering what happened." Virgil whispered.

" Well kiddo when two peopl-" Patton started to respond.

"You know what?" Virgil replied slipping on his headphones and sitting down." I don't wanna know."

I smirked at Patton and grabbed my book while getting out of my chair. I went and sat on my bed next to Patton letting him lean his head on my shoulder as I finsihed reading the last few chapters of my book. Part way though the second to last chapter I heard my door open and saw Virgil slip out at this point I additionally noticed that Patton had fallen asleep. I slipped off his glasses and set them off to the side before finshing the last two chapters before tucking Patton underneath the covers along with myself.


End file.
